A Mystery
by LostScorpionGirl
Summary: what will hapen if sakura was an agent with super natural powers? mystery ,suspense,humor and romance.. please RR ..sorry for the grammar S*S T+E AND MORE


I DO NOT OWN CCS This will be sakura's point of view just for now.  
  
A storm was the very first sing that something was going to happen. The thunders and lightings were the strongest any of us had ever seen or heard. When I say 'us' it means the department in which I work, the murder department. I was in my human-form, like I was before The Accident. My hair was brown and my eyes were green, they tell me I was cheerful, very cheerful, before. I am 14 in humans years, but I can turn into any age I want to. That day I was wearing my 'normal' uniform, a black 3/4 t-shirt and some black jeans, loose jeans. I rarely ever used colour cloth, just if its for a mission, and yes, I do need cloth, I can transform the cloth so it wont be suspicious, but yes I need them.  
  
Then Mr. V came, he is the director of my department and one of the scientist that helped me control my power, he too, is my Wushu-sensei, he is the one whom I have learned everything in my life, in my career. He had grey hair and his face had visions of the age, but was the healthiest man I have ever meet. That day he had a long, worry face. I did not know why he had it, but soon I discovered it. He called me to his office. " Kinomoto, I need you at my office right know " " Yes, sir ". I went to his office. "Sit down ,please this is a very serious matter" he stared " We had been receiving many informs that the Tomoeda zone has been the victim of many murders, this are made by the same person, we need you to go and find out who it is" he finished.  
  
At first I was surprised, I knew millions of detectives that were very good, why me? why in Tomoeda? why in my home town? "Excuse me, sir , I quite do not understand, why me ? many good detectives are in Tomoeda. What is the big deal with this case?" for a moment I feel like the hole world was in my shoulder. "Is very simple, I thought you wanted a vengeance of your father's murder and we need some one of your age for 2 reasons, one is that you have to enter to a school and we need you to make friends with the kids who's fathers or mothers had been killed and that are possible victims" he said with a very calm voice.  
  
I was in shock, I did not believe what I was hearing, the murders were back and they were destroying lives and families, again. " I will be very honoured to take the job" I said bowing " I thought so, well you will be living tomorrow at 7:00 in the morning, you will go with miss Takahashi, she will be your fake mother, here you have all the information I could gather and the school you will be in, good luck, agent "he said and gave me a brown envelopment. That night I could not sleep, all the night I had the visions of that offal day, they were repeating in my mind over and over again. Soon all that will be seal for ever. Next day I woke up normally at 5:30. I did my normal katas and went to wash up. Then I put some loose jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'don't even think of it !!'. I mead breakfast and went to the police department. Miss Takahashi was there, she was like a mother to me she was my teacher in science, history and languages. She is a total genius, I admired her so much, she is my model of the perfect woman. "Ready to go ?"she asked me, I nodded, then we went to the train station.  
  
The journey was quite, but the view was beautiful. One of the reasons I'm an agent is ,a part of my powers is because I'm a very observant person. That's the way I solve many of the mysteries I had been involve.  
  
Finally we had arrived a black BMW was in the parking lot waiting for us, then we went to our apartment. The apartment was large, it had 3 bedrooms a large kitchen and dinning room a medium studio and a very large bathroom. I led myself in the first room it was a very large room with its own bathroom. I did not take it ..it was to big. Then I went to the other room it was a medium size with a four-poster bed and was painted all black, it was simply perfect. I put all my stuff in the closet and went to the studio, there was Mrs Takahashi, who I called Mum, just for my private fun.  
  
"Well here you have your uniform and some things for school, you'll start tomorrow at 7:00 so don't be late for your first day, OK?". I nodded, then I saw the uniform, it was a pair of dark blue trousers a with oxford shirt and a dark blue tie with green and red stripes. It wasn't that bad I could always change..a little. "The original was with a skirt, but I knew you will prefer this one" she said.  
  
She was the best, she always knew what I like, it was like if she could read my mind. Well I went to sleep after a quiet supper. I thought over things, the new school, the kids, my class mates and those who had the disgraceful destiny that their parents were killed in the hands of those terrible, heart-of-ice characters. My last thought that night was, only a word, a word I was afraid of, that word was 'friends'.  
  
Next morning, Mum called me up. "Sakura, you will be late" she yelled. I woke up with a star. That was the FIRST time in my hole life (even before the accident) that I was late for something. I went rushing to the bathroom, a quick wash and I was out of there. I didn't take breakfast, I took my skateboard and I was out, but not before I said good-bye to 'mum'. I was in my way to my new school, I was daydreaming about the case. Why would they want to killed all those people? Something was happening. Maybe, just maybe, those families knew may father. Just then she bombed it to someone. "Sorry -" I started to apologias, but I was cut by the sight of a pair of amber eyes. Those amber eyes that drowned in my ones. There was a moment of uneasy silence. Then he spoke "Look I'm very sorry but if I stay any longer I'll be late for school l" then he looked at my uniform "Sorry ,I mean, WE'LL BE " Then I looked at him more carefully. He was wearing the exact same uniform as me, but he had the jacket of the Gym uniform. His hair was massy a little darker than his eyes, then I snap of it "Sorry, so are you in my same school?" hopping it was one of 'the of innocent people' my case. "Yes, I think I am, what year are you going for?" he asked curiously. "I..hm.well" I thought for a moment I wasn't really sure what year I was on. I had never being in a normal school before. All the time the scientists from the government were the looking after my education. I remembered what 'Mum' told me. " I'm not sure, I'm going to the grade were 14 years old go". Then something I did not thought will happed, happened. He was smirking at me. I was shocked at first but then I got a grip of my emotions. "Cool, then you will be at my same class "he said with a very beautiful smile "I'm Li Syaoran, please to meet ya, and ya are ?" "I'm Kinomoto Sakura" I said without realising I had given my true identity, well it did not matter because 'Mum' sing me up with my true name. Then, we ran to our school ,well we skated. He too had a skateboard. He was good, not as good as me, I don't know the skater that's better than be. I'm not being egocentric but is that I won the national sk8ters competition, of X I used a false identity.  
  
I think it was the first time in all my life ,after the accident, that I lose power over my emotions. It was strange, it was as if all my stomach was field with butterflies. If you have read those stupid love stories about the butterflies when you are in love, well it was nothing of that sort!!! Got it? Get it? Good.  
  
When I enter the classroom, I saw many faces. I saw this girl with violet eyes and dark blue hair. Then at her said I saw a boy with a strange smile, dark blue eyes with glasses and messy dark blue hair. At that time I did not know that that small journey in that train will bring me friends, enemies, and a very mysterious case.  
  
´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´  
  
Ok what do u think? Please review and tell, me any errors PLEASE  
  
Your servant, Little Yin 


End file.
